Tsustar Week 2016
by ADdude
Summary: A drabble series done for this pairings week. Each day a new drabble based around a theme for each day. Lots of Tsustar fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Soul Mates

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Soul Mates

What is a soul mate?

Most people would say it's the person you are meant to be, the person who your souls knows deep down that you belong with.

But then the question arises how do you know who your soul mate is?

Was there any way to really know?

When Tsubaki was just a small girl her town held a fair. She had wandered away from her parents and found a fortune teller.

The woman was elderly and kind. She looked at into her palm and smiled.

"You have a wonderful life ahead of you." The old woman told her with a kind smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear. You are going to grow up to be beautiful kind young woman. You will be brave and righteous. You are going to have many loyal friends." She sighed, "Your life won't be easy, there will be a great trial from inside your own family but you won't be alone. There will be someone by your side. Someone loud and abrasive and just difficult to deal with. They will love you dearly though."

Tsubaki didn't really understand it but it sounded pretty good.

"Is that everything about my future?"

"There is one more thing, you love life. You soul mate will one day find you. "

Tsubaki grew excited hearing this, she always heard about souls mates in fairy tales and that those people would be happy together.

The old lady continued, "He will love you. He will love you more than he loves himself… even if that doesn't seem possible."

"How will I know when I meet him?"

"That hard to say." She told Tsubaki. "But you will know one day. He will love you more than you thought was possible. To him you will be as beautiful and wondrous as the stars in heaven itself."

The young Tsubaki couldn't help but blush, would there really be someone who thought she was so beautiful. She was just the camellia blossom that no one noticed.

Years later when visiting her family she sat outside with Black Star. They stared up into the sky.

Black Star looked up into the sky, "If I'm the dark night sky then you're the shinning stars."

Tsubaki turned to him shocked at his kind words. She vaguely remembered the old woman's words.

She smiled softly, she didn't need those words to prove to her that Black Star was her soul mate but it certainly didn't hurt to hear.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is the start of Tsustar week on tumblr. Today's theme is Soul mates. So I wrote this cute drabble. Leave a review telling me what you think. I'm going to try to write one drabble day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shenanigans

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Shenanigans

Tsubaki was trying to get ready. She and Black Star were supposed to this big fancy dinner at the school. It was being held to placate the delegates and other important people that help sponsor the school.

Honestly it was very boring, Black Star couldn't stand it. Tsubaki didn't like it any better. She would spend most of the night smiling while people complained how the school was spending their money.

Black Star was actually not complaining like Tsubaki had expected. Black Star was just sitting quietly watching the tv as she finished getting ready.

"We will be going in a few minutes." Tsubaki told him.

"Got it." He said half hearted.

Tsubaki shrugged as she started to look around, "Have you seen my dress shoes? I can't find them."

"I haven't seen them."

"Well, we can't go without them. I don't have anything else that goes with this dress."

"Oh, well, it looks like we're staying here then." Black Star started to perk up.

"No, you know we have to be there."

"Well, what can you do. You can't get some new shoes, all the shoes stores are closed by now."

"Maybe Liz has a shoe I can borrow."

"She's probably not at the manor anymore, she's probably with Kid at the school getting everything started."

"That's probably right." Tsubaki had to agree.

Black Star reached for her and pulled her towards him. He quickly began to cuddle her, "Come on, let's just stay here the two of us. We can order, we can even watch one of those flowery romance movies you love so much."

Tsubaki was hesitant about saying yes, "….Well, I guess there nothing we can do about it."

"Right!" Black Star smiled, "Okay lets order some food!"

Black Star said trying to nudge Tsubaki's shoes under a cushion.

Sure he didn't want to go to stuffy dinner but he also wanted to have a night with Tsubaki. He knew Tsubaki didn't want to go either so he just gave her an excuse.

He'd also have to remember to find those shoes later.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Todays theme was Shenanigans. I honestly didn't really have an idea of what to do. I looked up the word and the definition had something about being mischievous and this popped into my head. I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: AU

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 02: AU

Things were getting a little weird, things were getting a little wild!

Since the transfer student came to live with Tsubaki that seemed to be the theme of her life.

Of course her family had taken in plenty of transfer students before but this one was special, this one was Black Star. Black Star was magical prince from another dimension.

Her parents were parents were pretty casual about all this but it seemed like Tsubaki was the one in charge getting him used to living on Earth.

The rest of her time seemed to be filled with fighting off monsters that came to Earth to get get Black Star's magic wand.

"Ah!" Black Star screamed from out side the house.

Tsubaki pulled up her red hoodie and raced outside.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled out.

Tsubaki reached outside to find giant horse galloping around the backyard and shooting flames.

"I tried a new spell!" Black Star chased after the horse.

The wild horse slowly setting everything on fire as it ran around.

"Stop the horse!" Tsubaki quickly told him. "I'm going to get the hose!"

Things could be hectic, like really hectic. But honesty little Miss Safety Tsubaki could use someone who was troublesome.

After the fires were put out Tsubaki crashed on the couch.

"Sorry about all the trouble today." Black Star came in. "I made some nachos. They're not as good as yours but I thought we could share them. This is just my way of saying thanks."

Tsubaki smiled, "No problem Star."

Together they ate of the delicious nachos and watch a movie together.

Yeah, Tsubaki new this life was crazy put honestly couldn't image her life without that crazy star of hers.

* * *

 **Author Notes: A little close to the deadline for the day but it is. An AU was todays theme. I decided to do a Star vs the forces of evil with Tsubaki and Blacks in place for Marco and Star. I honestly wrote a star wars one that liked more but I felt really weird about it since Black Star was Luke and Tsubaki was Leiai. They weren't sibling in the scene but that idea kept creeping in. Anyway, tel me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Family

Their mornings had gotten to a certain point, it felt normal.

"Wake up Black Star." Tsubaki told him.

"I'm up… I'm up." Black Star forced himself up and let out a yawn.

Not too long ago Black Star would be waking up at this time to go out in on his work out. As of recent things have started to change.

Tsubaki quickly went to the kitchen, she was finishing up making breakfast and packing a lunch.

Black Star had something else to do.

Black Star woke up early in the morning to wake up Angela.

"Wake up runt!" Black Star tried to wake her.

"Five more minutes…." The young witch tossed in her sleep.

"No up now!"

"Five more minutes!" Angela said more forcefully.

"Wake up!" Black Star went and tried to pull her out of bed.

As usual Angela would counter by smacking him.

Tsubaki in the kitchen giggled to herself hearing the same routine play out.

Both her meister and the little witch meet her at the table to eat after they got cleaned up.

They were both what you might call fast eaters. Both quickly scarfing down the food she had prepared for them.

"Thanks for the food, Tsubaki!" Angela happily thanked the older girl for the food.

Black Star continued to goggle up his eggs before Angela nudged him, "You're supposed to say thank you."

"I know!" Black Star spat back. "Thank you for the food, Tsubaki."

"You're both very welcomed." Tsubaki smiled. "If you're both done I think its time to go."

Soon enough they were out of their apartment with Angela in between them. Angela had her backpack ready and she took Tsubaki and Black Star's hands.

They started to walk her down to school.

"You have everything you need, right?" Black Star questioned it. "You didn't forget anything?"

"No, I get everything in my bag." Angela confirmed.

"You did all your homework, right?" Tsubaki questioned her.

"Yup, made sure everything was finished." Angela smiled.

With that they walked down the streets making sure the little girl got to school on time.

Honestly neither Tsubaki nor Black Star had ever expected to be taking care of a kid so young but that is where they were. They honestly did grow to adore her.

They did love their little family.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Today's theme is family and I realized I had never gotten a write about them with Angela. I like the idea of them taking care of her like their own. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, leave a review telling me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Legacies

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Legacies

The Star Clan was gone…. Well, expect three members that weren't that affiliated with the clan to start with anyway.

One of these members was Black Star. He was also the one closes to being a true member of the Star clan. He was the son of their leader and the only one to survive the clans massacre.

The Star clan was notorious, it was known for being killers that would do anything for money.

People didn't exactly forget the carnage and when people noticed the star tattoo on his arm they stared at Black Star.

Black Star didn't care, why would he? He was Black Star! The man who surpassed god.

He can stand on his own, and no one could really hurt him.

The issue at hand was that Tsubaki considered herself apart of his clan regardless of everything. She would wear that star on her clothes not because of the Star Clan but because she was a member of his clan.

Things got a little more complicated when they had their first child.

Little Yuki, little Yuki Star was the star of their lives. The young blue haired girl was as energetic as her father and had that beauty, grace and inner strength of her mother.

Black Star held the little girl in his arms as Tsubaki sat next to them.

"The new little member of our family." Tsubaki marveled at the girl.

Black Star smiled, "Yeah, she's going to do great things."

He it might be putting a lot on a baby but Yuki was their kid. Yuki would be the one to change the minds of the whole world. Yuki would change everything the Star Clan was and make it stand for something else, something better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so todays theme is legacy. I mean, Tsubaki and Black Star helped save the world so they are set on legacies. But I like the idea of their kid keeping the Star clan a better name. Starting it up and giving it a better legacy.**


	6. Chapter 6: FatherMother

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Father/Mother

The last nine months had been crazy.

When they found out that Tsubaki was pregnant it had been a whirl wind of joy and a more that a handful of fear.

They were going to be parents!

Maka as honestly more terrified than they were.

But the couple was more than happy to prove her fears were nothing. They had nine months to prepare for the birth of their child.

Black Star was actually being rather responsible to most everyones surprise. He worked hard to make sure they would have enough money and making sure that their apartment was all set to receive the baby. More to the point he was making sure that Tsubaki had everything she needed including rest.

Black Star would even make every meal for her, well, he would try.

Tsubaki appreciated the effort.

Then the day came and Tsubaki's water broke.

And truth be told Black Star stepped up, he made sure he got Tsubaki to the hospital.

He never showed it to Tsubaki but when he was in the waiting room he panicked.

He was happening, he was becoming a dad. A fragile baby was going to depend on him. On him!

He knew people joked that the kid was doomed and he laughed it off but he was worried about it.

He panicked because the moment they found out they were having a baby she was happy and she never showed a sign that she was scared. Tsubaki was always motherly and she just fell into place with the role. Black Star that she was always beautiful but now she was even more just seemed so ready to be a mother. Black Star was trying as hard as he could but for once Tsubaki was the more confident one.

He promised himself he would be ready when their baby was born but he just didn't feel right.

He didn't have any more time, a few short moments later the doctor's called him inside.

A walked into the room to find Tsubaki in bed holding a bundle. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were shot, she looked more exhausted than he had ever seen her in his life but she still looked beautiful.

"Come here and meet your daughter, Yuki Star." Tsubaki smiled so proudly.

Black Star took a step over as Tsubaki pushed the blanket away and for the first moment Black Star saw his daughter's face.

She had messy blue hair and the underlying beauty that radiated from her mother. Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled next to her mother.

Black Star was quiet for a moment not sure what to say, "…Hey."

He reached for her slowly. His must have woken the infant as her eyes lids popped open. Vibrant green eyes looked back to him, Black Star was stunned. Those eyes looking back to his. Before he could react Yuki grabbed his fingers and tugged on his hands. Yuki's tiny little hand gripping his finger so tightly like she never want to let go.

Black Star could almost cry at the moment. If he wasn't ready to be a father he was now, he saw what he had to protect and to care for. At that moment he was absolutely ready to do whatever it took to take care of this small girl. With one glance he fell in love with her.

"Welcome to the world. I'm your dad!" Black Star couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Guess todays theme. Yes, father and mothers. I hope I got this theme today. I hoped you guys liked my take on how it would be for Black Star becoming a father. Anyway leave a review if you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Quality Time

**Tsustar Week 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Quality Time

They lived a hectic life so they had come to learn to take advantage of what ever peaceful moments they had together.

You'd think it was an easy thing to do as they spent almost every second with each other but no.

They really couldn't call much of that time quality time.

At the moment they were just enjoying some quiet time together.

Tsubaki was reading a book and Black Star was resting with her. Black Star had his head resting on her lap.

Most people didn't think Black Star could be quiet but honestly Tsubaki enjoyed the soft tender side only she knew about. That went even more so when they were both so busy with the missions from the school.

"Hey Tsu?" Black Star spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about something. We really haven't really gotten a lot of time together lately."

"No, I guess not."

"We should change that. Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us."

"Vacation?"

"I don't know where. Maybe we can go visit your folks. Maybe we can go to the beach or something. I don't really care as long as we're both together."

Tsubaki smiled tenderly before kissing his cheek. "A vacation sounds like a great idea."

Tsubaki had the feeling that they would be able to have some quality time

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ah the final day of of tsustar. I was glad that I could put something into it. I wish I could have done a bit better, I really didn't feel like I had a lot of great ideas. Still I had fun writing and hope you guy enjoyed reading. See you next year.**


End file.
